<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taken?! by katychan666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082119">Taken?!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666'>katychan666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at humour, Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Sanji can't hold his liqour, drunk!Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:21:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk Sanji sees a hot guy at the tavern and decides to flirt with him, but apparently the guy's taken! Plot twist: that guy is Zoro and they've been dating for months now!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>224</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Taken?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on a popular prompt I saw going on around Tumblr a while ago xD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sanji chugged down the rest of his drink, wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt and then he took in a deep breath. Okay, that was it, he was finally going over to the green haired hot man that was sitting there in the corner of the room and he was going to make a move at him. Sanji was drinking; perhaps a little bit too much, but at the moment all that mattered was the man in the corner. He didn’t know why, but he seemed like he knew it. Perhaps they’ve met a few times? Sanji really couldn’t recall; his memory was a little bit hazy, but it was fine. This was going to be great; he finally saw someone that he liked! And he was going to make the man his. He was going to climb him like a tree!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanji was a man with a plan; he was a man on a mission and he clapped his hands together, rubbed his palms. He was swaying on his legs and then he slowly started going to the green haired man. Sanji hiccuped and then pressed his lips together. He could have sworn that he didn’t remember the place being this big when he first got there. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did it somehow expand? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sanji giggled; that was kind of a funny thought. But then he shook his head because he knew that he needed to focus. He gently slapped his own cheeks and then he nodded. He needed to conquer his prize before it would leave the premise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanji was again slowly waddling over to the man. His vision was a little bit hazy and the room was kind of spinning in front of his eyes, but it was fine. That didn’t really matter. His body was feeling hot and heavy, his head fuzzy, but it was all worth it because the green haired man was the hottest person he had seen. Literally ever. Again, he was kind of familiar and when Sanji came closer he could tell that the man was looking at him! A drunken giggle slipped past Sanji’s lips because he thought that this was it; he managed to win the other one over with only one look. Ah, yes, his skills were off the charts. As always. There was no man or woman that could resist his charms!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanji cleared his throat and then slowly approached the man, sitting down on the opposite side of him and then he nodded. The green haired man arched his brow when he saw down next to him, but didn’t really make a comment about it and Sanji grinned. He cleared his throat again and then he decided to finally let the other one know that he was going to be taking him- “Hey, there,” said Sanji happily, his speech awfully slurred, but the cook himself didn’t really notice it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoro, on the other hand, was quite a bit confused as to why Sanji was acting so odd, but then again he managed to see right away; he was drunk as a skunk and he sighed under his breath. He knew that he shouldn’t have let him out of his sight. Sanji didn’t really know how to handle his alcohol and he clicked with his tongue. And now he was going to again have to deal with his drunken boyfriend. At the same time Zoro was a little bit amused to what was going to happen this time. Drunk Sanji was always fun and it always left him with a lot of material to tease him later!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I couldn’t help but to notice how hot you were,” said Sanji and Zoro arched his brow. Zoro really didn’t know what to make out of this. Maybe Sanji was only pranking him, but then he just shrugged. “Did you come alone here?” asked Sanji in the end and Zoro snorted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alone?! What the hell was that?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>The rest of the crew was there as well. Just how drunk was Sanji? It was kind of hilarious, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really,” said Zoro and Sanji’s smle fell a bit, but then he shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ignore them now, pay attention to me,” said Sanji and snorted. “Are you from around here, hot stuff?” asked Sanji. Sanji narrowed his eyes. “Wait, where are we again?” asked Sanji, but then he shook his head. “D-doesn’t matter, anywhere with me is heaven. Come with me, I’ll show you a good time,” said Sanji and Zoro tried his best not to laugh. Yep, Sanji was wasted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes,” purred Sanji and Zoro was having too much fun; oh, he was going to use this for tomorrow to tease him for sure. “I’m gonna climb you like a tree,” announced Sanji and Zoro’s eyes widened only a little bit. Usually the tables were reversed; Sanji claimed that he didn’t like  when Zoro would use this kind of language, but Zoro knew that it was all an excuse because the cook was just shy about it. This was his prime example; when Sanji let loose enough and  didn’t watch wha he was saying, he was just as perverted as Zoro and the swordsman snickered and shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes,” said Zoro and Sanji narrowed his eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He didn’t like that the other was laughing at him like that. </span>
  </em>
  <span>There was something that annoyed him and he cleared his throat. Right, the other thought that he was only joking around, wasn’t he? Oh, he was there to show him that he could do it! Sanji wasn’t kidding around, he really was going to-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you laughing?” asked Sanji in his usual annoyed tone of voice and Zoro shook his head and then pressed his lips together. “Y-you think I can’t do it?” asked Sanji and he narrowed his eyes. He didn’t like when people passed judgement about him without really knowing him. If he only knew that the man not only knew him, but they’ve been dating now for the past few months. The alcohol completely clouded that part of his brain and he didn’t really-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you can,” snickered Zoro and Sanji narrowed his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-that’s it,” said Sanji, his speech still very much slurred and then he hiccuped. “I’m flexible,” he then said and waggled his eyebrows. Zoro rubbed his temples and then he pressed his lips together. Yeah, he knew just how flexible Sanji was. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He could bend in many, many ways. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Shaking his head, Zoro decided to push those thoughts away for the time being and then he clicked with his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I think that’s enough,” said Zoro and Sanji panicked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, wait, don’t leave, you don’t even know my name, let’s get to know each other,” whined Sanji and his lower lip started shaking a little bit. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now he was getting emotional? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oh, it was a rollercoaster, every time that Sanji got hammered like this. It was really just- “My name is,” started Sanji and then he narrowed his eyes. Oh, this was kind of hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sanji,” said Zoro, completing his sentence and Sanji cheered up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it!” said Sanji and banged his fists against the table. “See? We’re meant to be, we already finish each other’s sentences,” said Sanji and Zoro’s jaw dropped. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No way, Sanji didn’t know they were dating? </span>
  </em>
  <span>That was beyond hilarious to him. At the same time, he was glad that Sanji found him when he did. With him being wasted like this anything could happen and he huffed. Next time he was keeping him away from the booze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh,” said Zoro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you think so?” asked Sanji and his eyes welled up a little bit. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why was it only him? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Didn’t the man see it too? Didn’t he feel it? They were soulmates, this was a love at first sight! “We’re soulmates,” argued Sanji and Zoro tried not to laugh too much. “What? Are you dating someone already?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” said Zoro and Sanji’s eyes widened. Of course Zoro was talking about Sanji himself, but the other didn’t know that and his eyes welled up even more and he sniffled, looking away. Zoro didn’t know what to expect, but he didn’t expect… </span>
  <em>
    <span>tears?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zoro pressed his lips together and he knew that he shouldn’t laugh, but if the other knew-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you are, all the good ones are always taken,” sniffled Sanji and hid his face into his palms and started sobbing. “I thought we were soulmates, why-why does this happen to me?” sobbed Sanji as he sat there and Zoro shook his head. “I’ll be forever alone,” sniffled Sanji and then shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It-it’s fine,” said Sanji and clasped his hands together, but he was nowhere near being </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He was still emotional, tears were rolling  down his cheeks and he was having a hard time calming down. Zoro could see that others in the tavern were starting to stare at him and probably think that he did something to Sanji. Zoro grumbled under his breath and was about to say something, but Sanji was again speaking. “W-what a-are they like?” asked Sanji. Zoro arched his brow - was he asking him about what kind of person he was dating?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s an idiot,” said Zoro in a monotone voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-you love him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoro frowned, but eventually smiled. “Yeah, I do,” said Zoro and Sanji collapsed down against the desk and shook his head. His crying proceeded to get louder. Zoro couldn’t really make out what Sanji was saying, but every now and then he was able to catch ‘’</span>
  <em>
    <span>poor me’’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>and ‘’</span>
  <em>
    <span>nobody loves me, I’ll be alone forever.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’’ That was when Zoro decided that he finally heard enough - he got up, picked Sanji up and placed him over his shoulder. He was holding Sanji’s legs, while his upper body was leaned over Zoro’s shoulder and he yelped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, put me down!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s time to go,” said Zoro and left for Sunny. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sanji made enough of a scene, they needed to get out there.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Sanji had a killer headache that day; he was sitting in the kitchen and was trying to prepare himself to start working on the breakfast, but he couldn’t. He had a terrible hangover that day; he didn’t even remember what happened yesterday. He remembered having a drinking contest with someone and then he sort of… kind of blanked out. He didn’t even know how much he had, but it was definitely too much and he pressed his lips together. He didn’t even know how he got back to the ship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usopp, who was in the kitchen with him, definitely knew what happened after he blanked out and by the huge grin on his face Sanji kind of had an idea or two… </span>
  <em>
    <span>he did something stupid, didn’t he? </span>
  </em>
  <span>They weren’t talking, but Sanji could see Usopp staring and trying not to laugh. Gritting his teeth, Sanji kind of snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, just tell me how bad it was,” whined Sanji. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Because he knew that Usopp was going to tell him, anyway. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I wasn’t that drunk, was I?” pleaded Sanji, hoping that he kind of had too much and then passed out right away at the bar. And then the rest of the crew brought him back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But that probably wasn’t it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” said Usopp, already cracking up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were trying to flirt with Zoro,” said Usopp and Sanji arched his brow. What was so weird about that? They were dating, anyway, and the rest of the crew knew it. He thought that everyone was cool with it? Sanji didn’t know why that was so funny to Usopp. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Unless he said something very stupid. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oh, no, did he propose to Zoro? Shivers ran up Sanji’s spine and he swallowed thickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So? We’re dating,” said Sanji, trying to sound collected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You started crying when he told you that he wasn’t single,” said Usopp. Sanji opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it. His cheeks reddened and he looked down. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No freaking way! </span>
  </em>
  <span>That was why Marimo had that stupid smug grin on his face earlier when he saw him! Sanji’s face darkened even more so when he heard Zoro’s loud laughter from the other side of the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was listening to them! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut your face, Marimo!” yelled out Sanji and there were a few moments of silence until Zoro spoke up as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you too,” said Zoro and Sanji angrily kicked the door because the green haired idiot just knew that… he couldn’t be angry with his after that!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>